Burakkuhāto
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: After being able to return to the real world from the abyss, Ciel is ready to have his long awaited revenge against the ones that destroyed his family. Now, with the help of a mysterious organization, a skillful chain assassin and a good-hearted chain, the three will be involved in a dangerous persecution of illegal contractors throughout Europe (mainly CielXOz, you've been warned)
1. Strange meeting

**What did we do to deserve this?**

His worried thoughts echoed inside his troubled mind as he walked through what he could describe as _Grotesque _and _Bizzare_. A place filled with pitch darkness and horrifying nightmares that will surely hunt him for the rest of his life…

**Were we such a dreadful family that that angry mob was in their right to do this to us?**

Minutes have passed and the place had gotten awfully quite since the last time one of those monsters tried to kill him. Luckily for him, he managed to escape from its clutches. But then again…why was he trying so hard to stay alive? Afterall, he literally lost everything.

**And why would they punish me like this? Are they expecting to lose my sanity in this bloody place?!**

He failed to notice, but his footsteps above the water-like-floor alerted one of those ugly creatures that, by the looks of it, wanted his flesh so badly.

**Those bastards, well congratulations! You just fulfill your twisted desires! I, Ciel Phantomhive, finally give up with my intentions of leaving wherever the hell I am!**

At that moment, he felt the murderous intention behind him and quickly turned around. There, right in front of him, a huge monster with a big butcher's knife prepared to cut him in half and have his feast of human flesh. However, destiny had other plans for the young Phantomhive…

Out of nowhere, something fell above that monster with the enough strength to literally slice it in two.

At first, Ciel thought that it was the work of another of those creatures that didn't want to lose its food. However, and after a clear inspection of the situation, he gaped astonished.

Over the monster's remaining stood the figure of a slightly taller blond boy with emerald eyes. He was dressed with dark fancy clothes and had a big deadly red scythe in his hands that he most likely used to kill that monster.

"_Sigh!_ I made it in time!" stated the blond while Ciel's troubled mind was trying to understand what just happened.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you like the others" he added as he smiled warmly at the dumbfounded Phantomhive.

_Just who was this superhuman kid and why was he here?_

* * *

**Second try with a kuroshitsuji x pandora hearts story :S Hopefully this one will be better than the previous one, that is up to you to say xD**


	2. Tea for two

"Please, sit. You must be exhausted after all that running" gestured the blond cordially.

At that moment, Ciel came across with a tidy round table with two white chairs in perfect states; despite the fact that these objects were in such dreadful place.

"Hope you don't mind your tea without sugar, truth is…I ate it all days ago" replied the blond sheepishly while scratching his head with one hand pouring tea with the other.

Once again, Ciel, who was now sitting at the table, didn't comprehend what was happening. Hours before, he was trying to survive in a dangerous environment filled with monsters. But now he was having a quiet tea party with a strange human boy, or so he thought was, that was oddly humble towards him.

"Here, you go" said the blond happily as he handed the cup, startling Ciel a bit since he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Th-thanks" stuttered the young Phantomhive surprised as he grabbed the cup from the blonde's hand.

After he shyly accepted his offer, the blond smiled warmly at him and quickly sat in front of him. He couldn't help it; he was just too anxious and joyful that he found someone he could relate to after so long.

"To be honest, I'm quite shock to see a human here. Lately, there have been only chains wandering around and killing themselves" explained the blond as Ciel just mindlessly listened him while watching the curious brown liquid inside his cup. Was it really tea?

"Chains?" he asked both curious and confused.

"The monsters you saw. Sinner beings destined to live in complete loneliness for the rest of their lives" answered the blond.

"I see…" muttered the raven haired boy sadly as he looked the awfully quiet creepy dark environment around them.

"In other words, this is hell" he pointed out.

"Hell?" repeated the blond confused, yet he thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"I guess you could say that, though the correct name will be the abyss" corrected him the blond, yet Ciel was too mournful to even pay attention to him.

Despite his large humility, the emerald eyed boy wasn't that naïve or fool to not understand what was happening. He knew that, right now, Ciel was desperately having an inner fight with his feelings and common sense in order to clearly understand what was happening. But most of all: **why this happened to him**.

_A sympathetic feeling quickly born in the blonde's heart…_

"H-hey…" called the blond and Ciel, hastily, looked at him. "I don't like to pry but, can you tell me why you were casted here?" he asked a little nervous since he didn't want to make his new friend uncomfortable.

At first, the young Phantomhive didn't quite follow him. Since when they became such great friends that now he was going to be that confident to tell the blond about his personal life? That was just nuts. However, what could he lose now? Literally, Ciel was going to spend the rest of his life in an unreachable place for normal human beings.

"_Sigh_, even I wish to know. Everything happened so fast…" he told him as he looked away, hoping that his reply would ease the blonde's curiosity.

"You can tell me" he simply answered.

Surprised by his answer, Ciel quickly looked at the smiling boy with widened eyes. Again, why was this kid so humble and interested in him? Was he trying to take advantage of him? Or was he another wandering being that suffered his same bad luck? Either way, the blond clearly lied about not wanting to pry.

"Besides, it's not like you have errands to do" joked the emerald eyed boy.

"Heh, can't argue with that" replied Ciel with a small smile. He couldn't help it; he just found this entire situation ironically enough to be laughable.

* * *

**So far so good, let's see how this goes :D**


End file.
